


Naegami Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Copied off Wattpad.Exclusive chapters to Wattpad and updates earlier there! (๑╹ω╹๑ )Have a nice day c:
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Your Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So these were copied of my Naegami Oneshots book on Wattpad. This first one is a Non-Despair AU. I understand that the pacing in all of these aren't great so I'm going to pull a Mikan and ask that you forgive me. Thanks for reading! (o゜▽゜)o

P . O . V M a k o t o N a e g i  
It was the middle of Winter. I sat in my bed, watching the snow fall outside my window with several warm blanket rapped around me, some thicker then others. Although it was early in the morning, Aoi had already made us all warm milk and delivered them to our rooms with Sakura already. 

I've always found snow calming. It's as if when I watch the snow silently falling and landing on the ground all my worries melt away and sends me to another world. Maybe like cloud nine but in a way, different. 

Ding!

The doorbell rings and snaps me out of my daze. I slipped on my socks, which were on my nightstand and walked towards the door, opening it slightly. I peeped through the crack in the door and saw Byakuya. 

"B-Byakuya?" I meaninglessly say his name, although I'm a slightly surprised to see him. It was a little odd for him to come to my dorm without warning. He looked as if he had been running. He was puffing and his hands were on his knees. I place my hand on his forehead, causing him to look at me. He looked worried at first, then relieved. "I-is everything okay?" I ask. 

He stood up, taking my hand of his forehead and cupping it on his face, slightly smiling. 

"Just a nightmare."


	2. Cold Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the two meet at the park and fluff

Byakuya.Togami today at [10:15 am]  
Hey, Makoto. Would you like to come to the park with me?.  
Read by Egg at [10:15 am]

I looked up from my phone and lay down on my bed. I didn't really wanna bother him.

Egg at [10:16 am]   
u sure?   
Read by Byakuya.Togami at [10:16 am]

Byakuya.Togami at [10:16 am]   
Yes, you pleb. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go.  
Read by Egg at [10:16 am]

Egg at [10:16 am]   
Well, I guess ill come then. ill meet u in 30?  
Read by Byakuya.Togami at [10:16 am] 

Byakuya.Togami at [10:17 am]  
I'm fine with that. We'll go to the park near the xxxxx mall.  
Read by Egg at [10:17 am]

Egg at [10:17 am]   
k  
Read by Byakuya.Togami at [10:17 am] 

I placed my phone on the nightstand beside me and get out of bed. I was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts because it was hot in my room, but today was actually a cold-ish kind of day. As much as I didn't care about my health, I knew Byakuya would scold me. I put on my signature hoodie and cardigan and left my room to check on Komaru.

I enter her room and look around. She was probably cooking something because she wasn't in there. I walked to the kitchen. I was right. "Morning big bro! How was your sleep?" She greets me cheerfully. "Good I guess, yours?"

"It wasn't great, but that's okay. At least one of us got a good sleep! Anyways, I'm making omurice. Want some?" Komaru asks. "No thanks, not hungry." I say. I decide to leave for the park a little early. "I'm off, I'll see you later." I say, slipping my red shoes on.

"Bye!" Komaru waves to me as I leave. 

As soon as I leave my house I realise I have to walk to the park. I was planning to take a taxi but I left my wallet in my room and I didn't want to enter my house again because I had already waved goodbye. I groan and begin my two kilometre walk. (1.24 miles) 

Eventually I make it to the park. I was around five minutes late though, but I didn't care. I looked for Byakuya, already exhausted. He should be here already. Well, I guess he's late too. I find a bench and sit down and begin listening to music through my headphones since I brought my phone while waiting for him to arrive.

I wait for around three minutes before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn around only to see Byakuya. I take out my headphones. "Hey, don't scare me like that!" I pout. "Mmm.. no. In fact, so you asked, I will scare you at random times." Byakuya smirks mischievously. "Hah! A villain never tells a hero their plans!" I say, putting my phone away. "Oh, so I'm a villain now?" Byakuya asks, crossing his arms. I sit up. "Yeah, and you're the meanest villain ever!" I say, taking his hands. "Oh, and why is that?" Byakuya jokingly inquires. "Because mean villains scare their boyfriends!" I smile.


	3. Out Of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri was unable to save Makoto.  
> Naegami are/were dating 
> 
> Angst Warning!

P. O. V. B y a k u y a T o g a m i

I woke up in a cold sweat. 'It' had been repeating in my mind like a never-ending rollercoaster. I lay on my now sweat-covered bed, still contemplating what had happened a day ago. Thoughts of Naegi filled my head as if he was actually there with me. I cried silently, wishing it was all a dream.

"It's punishment time!"

MAKOTO NAEGI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!

I screamed in anger, fear, pain and sadness, clutching the fence that seperated us from the Super Highschool Level Lucky Student. I screamed and screamed Makoto's name until my throat ached. I felt my legs give out on me, until I saw something on the screen above the metal box.

Chihiro? No.. Alter Ego! I watched as the metal box stopped moving and Makoto fell down somewhere. "Uwaah? That wasn't supposed to happen!" I got up, and glared at Monokuma angrily. "Well, I guess dying from starvation in the trash is a deserving way to die!" Monokuma began laughing psychotically, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

END OF FLASHBACK - P.O.V THIRD PERSON

Togami snapped out of his trance when he heard his doorbell ring. As he walked towards the door, he wondered who it could be. Hopefully not that maniac or the bear... He shivered at the thought of either.

He cautiously opened the door. At first, he didn't open it fully to check who it was, but when he saw who it was and opened it completely. "What do you want?" He asked codly. The lavender-haired girl stood in front of Togami's door. "I'm sorry." She looked up at the boy, a sad look in her eyes. 

...

"He didn't make it."

...

Togami's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing could come out. He wanted to scream at her, tell her she was wrong. 

But he knew she wasn't.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know that so far all my chapters have been short, sorry about that ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3


End file.
